


death inspires me [like a dog inspires a rabbit]

by joshiesfreckles



Series: Joshler Smuts [16]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 15:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18252326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshiesfreckles/pseuds/joshiesfreckles
Summary: Tyler wants to cum.





	death inspires me [like a dog inspires a rabbit]

**Author's Note:**

> this one is REALLY short. it was written on my phone, so-

“Puh-lease Joshie!” Tyler whined, rocking his hips up to the vibrator that was pressed against the head of his cock. Josh flipped it off, Tyler helplessly crying and babbling to everyone yet no one at the same time. He tried not to focus on the burning in his wrists, the burning caused by the ropes that had been tied a little too tight. Tyler didn't mind them, in fact, he always wanted them a little tight. It reminded him of what was happening.

Josh was silent, trying not to show emotion - even though Tyler knew he felt just a little bad - as he flipped the vibrator on again, Tyler whimpering and sobbing and tossing his head from side to side. His cock was swollen, and so, so sensitive, he was so ready to cum but Josh was relentless. The ring around the base of his cock kept him from cumming anyway. 

“P-Please, Joshie, sir, please. Need to cum. Please take it off, please.” Tyler cried, his hips pressing up as far as possible. Josh just leaned down, licking and sucking a mark into his thigh before taking the toy from the head and placing it next to Tyler on the bed. Tyler sobbed, his stomach burned so bad and he was so ready to cum but Josh wasn't having it. Tyler's hips jerked, and Josh smirked before leaning down farther.

 

Josh began to eat Tyler out, and that's when Tyler knew he was  _ gone. _


End file.
